Hell fire
by junjougirl15
Summary: After failing to capture Ciel the first time, Alois once again uses Claude to get to him. Unfortunately for the Alois, something is in his way - Sebastian. Pairings: ClaudexSebastian, ClaudexAlois, SebastianxCiel, AloisxCiel,ClaudexCiel
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A/N: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Tsuboso, not me! Contains many, many pairings, such as Claudexsebastian, ClaudexAlois, AloisxCiel. And others if I get round to it. Rated for chapter 2 onwards. Happy reading!

"…Claude… can… you…ha… believe it? That _Phantomhive_… ha…butler… beat you! Can you _believe _it? The great Claude Faustus taken down by a _dog_! Ahaha!"

The boy rolled around on the bed, screeching with hysterical laughter. The demon twitched a little, otherwise remaining emotionless, stood by the door obediently as his master mocked him. He did not reply to the insult, only thinking of his revenge once he could finally take the boy.

"Claude. I asked you a question."

His voice became deadly. The smile faded from his face, the flushed, youthful features suddenly becoming as bare as the depths of winter. Alois Trancy slid off the bed, and prowled over to his servant, leaning over until his lips brushed the demon's ear.

"You failed me Claude." "I'm s-"

"You worthless piece of _shit_!"

The demon didn't flinch as the boy's hand stung across his face, the sensation rung in his ears, although he remained emotionless. Emotion was weakness, and not one that he would ever display. Unlike the _Phantomhive_ butler.

"I sold my _soul_ to you, and this is how you repay me?

Another slap.

"You are my servant Claude. Mine."

And another.

"You _will_ do as I say. I ordered you to get the Phantomhive boy. And you failed me."

_Now_. As expected, the sudden change of humour. Threat turned to seduction, slap to caress. The boy pressed close, one slender finger tracing the curve of the butler's chest. Leaning into the hell-fire. Embracing the heat of the other's body. Tender, shell-pink lips brushed his ear once more.

"But you will help me get him. Won't you Claude? I _want_ him. And only you can get him. I trust you, Claude. Only you can take down that _dog_. You'll help me, won't you?"

The flames raged within the devil. Coursing through every drop of his blood. Through his heart, through his brain. Through every soul and every muscle. The feeling of tender young flesh against his own. The desire to rip, to tear, to use and abuse the boy until he was burnt to cinders by the hell-fire.

To possess that skin. To feel that soul. To take the heart and the body. It was not bloodlust that ran through his veins this time.

"Yes, your highness."

The taste of his master's lips scalded like hot coals, lust and fervour blinding as smoke. Nothing else mattered. Just this moment. No kindness, no tenderness. Just raw, _animalistic_ lust. If he could not consume his master's soul, he would at least devour this. How naively the young lord pushed him onto the bed, embracing his own feelings. He felt no love for the boy. Yet, like a fool, the teen had fallen for him.

"I knew you'd help me Claude."

The young lord crouched over him, a singular strand of golden hair flopping over those intense eyes. Such passion in those eyes. Such destruction. Such hate. Such love. Such vulnerability. It was delicious. He would enjoy devouring this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: The usual warnings. Smut, shouta. And Alois is a warning in himself. None of the characters belong to me (unfortunately.) Pairing: ClaudexAlois

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The demon could smell his master's blood through the clothing. The foreign, rapid pulse throbbed through him like a drumbeat as he pressed fiery lips to the tender flesh of the boy's jugular. The way the sweetly scented skin yielded beneath his fangs. "Nngh... ah!"

The blonde squirmed on his lap, giving a screech of laughter. "Cl...Claude! You _pervert_! Ahaha!" The demon scowled slightly in irritation, and bit down, hard, drawing blood. "Ah! That _huuuuurt_, Claude…"

"I'm sorry, your highness, but it is necessary for you to be quiet to allow me to concentrate."

The young lord scowled at his butler. He was always so serious. So emotionless, even at times like this. Alois pouted, giggling slightly as the demon began to lap at the wound on his neck.

Gloved hands scuttled down his chest, deftly undoing the buttons, one by one, before sliding in to dance across the tainted white flesh. "Ah!" So impersonal, the way that those hands toyed with him beneath the veil of cloth. Alois wanted to feel the heat of the demon's flesh on him, singing and stinging pleasantly. "Claude... take off your gloves."

Those eyes bore into the boy, taking in every twitch of the smooth skin as the gloves were peeled off. Teeth caressed the delicate cotton, gentle, yet threatening, as like his skin lurking beneath the cloth, his true nature was revealed.

Claude was by no means gentle. Nails scraped viciously along the expanse of snowy white skin, leaving long, weeping scratches, inflamed once more by the tongue that whipped across them.

"Cl-Claude… ah…"

Biting, teasing. Agonisingly slowly. A throbbing desire ripped through the teen, making the wilful boy slave to his own emotions.

"Nngh… g…get _on_ with it already…"

The whine hitched in the boy's throat as his butler started to nip the skin by his belt. A soft moan emitted from his parted lips…turning into a growl as he felt the demon smirk. "Shut up, Claude."

Claude got his revenge by dragging out the sweet torture longer, slowly undoing the belt, dragging it through the loops sadistically.

Fingertips grazed the cloth over the boy's crotch, the brushing sensation causing Alois to gasp and buck his hips expectantly. But the hand was taken away too soon. The slender fingers resumed their previous position over the waistband, dragging the shorts down in one swift motion, before banishing them to the foot of the bed.

His lord, normally so controlling, so vicious, lay naked on the bed, eyes glossed over with lust. His skin was pure white, yet delicately painted with a combination of violet and indigo bruises, and the reddish-pink hues of the love bites which littered his body. A few violent red scrapes tore like ravines across Alois' stomach and back, and the demon knew that some were from him, and others weren't.

Far from repulsion, the devil in him was reawakened once more by the evidence of this brutality. The sight of innocence so corrupted, of cruelty to the cruel. Those startling blue eyes, with their false naiveté, staring so blankly up at him, those soft pink lips parted so alluringly.

"Claude…" "Yes, your highn…"

He smirked slightly as the boy tackled him onto the bed roughly, retaking the dominant role for himself. "If you don't do anything, _Claude_, I'm going to get tired of you." Alois' voice rung of the snake. His words were low and threatening, a hissing sound caressing every syllable. The master he knew had returned.

The teen crouched over him vulgarly; almost animalistic in the way he ground his naked erection into his butler, slowly slipping down to loosen the belt on his servant's trousers. Alois grinned up at him slightly before tugging them down and tossing them across the room to join his own. His movements were weaker than the demon's, but in no way more innocent.

The butler still remained stoic. Not one emotion flickered across his stiff features.

The brat became silent once more, still crouched over his legs, just glaring at him. "You're always so emotionless. But I _will_ get a reaction from you. You will lose to me tonight, _Claude_."

The demon smirked as his master leant down, satisfied with the feeling of degrading the one who commanded him. The boy breathed softly on the head, watching rapturously as it began to change shape. Before he had been so confident that there was nothing that there was nothing the Lord could do, but now… He gulped as the delicately pointed tip of the boy's tongue traced tiny circles over the slit, huffing a little as he slowly brought a little more into his mouth. He clenched his jaw. He must _not _make a sound. The way Alois' tongue skidded over the creased flesh, tickling and stroking, before dragging his teeth a little roughly down the length, using his hands to massage the sensitive flesh underneath.

The boy looked up from his ministrations in surprise and pleasure at the sound that reached his ears. It had been soft, but he had heard it. As expected from Claude, it was a violent sound, a hiss, but it was emotion enough. He withdrew sharply, snickering at Claude's barely concealed frustration.

"Enjoy that, Claude?"

He crawled up the demon's hot flesh to kiss him teasingly on the mouth, slowly sitting up and watching the man's face carefully.

The demon tried to regain his composure, only to give a slight gasp as the boy impaled himself. His long black nails dug into the boy's hips as he thrust upwards roughly. The boy above him cried out, a long keening sound, as he rose and fell, grinding and thrusting downwards onto the source of the pleasure. His heart thundered in his brain. The feeling of being so close to the demon he loved. The one who would never love him back. The waves of ecstasy rolled over his body like waves, drawing in every grain of his being. Sucking in the erotic moans and sighs from the other's body.

"Claude… ah… unnnghh… you're so… ah… _good_."

He could feel the blood trickle down his hip from the scrapes that the demon was making there. The pain was dwarfed by the pleasure, and he whilst he could feel the sting, he just _didn't care_.

The waves crashed over him once more, harder, rough as the storm. The feeling of Claude inside of him feeling every drop of his ruthlessness was amazing. The way that slender, nude hand slid up and down his length, pumping him, stroking him until the brink of…

"Aaah! CLAUUUDE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alois wasn't sure when he had collapsed. But he did know that he was happy here, snuggled into the demon's heat. Just pretending that Claude loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me, blah blah blah… Warnings for: shotacon (as much as I hate it, I cannot escape the fact that some of these pairings are), boy on boy smut… etc etc. And lots and lots of cheese.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting in the leather armchair, Ciel Phantomhive sipped his tea delicately. The fire flickered in the grate, throwing the boy's face into shadow, the flames reflected in his eyes like a mirror to hell. Beside him, his butler stood in silence.

"Sebastian?" "Yes, my Lord?" "Do you think Claude will come back?"

The butler twitched slightly in irritation at the boredom in the boy's tone.

"I don't know, young master. It is, of course possible, considering the Trancy Lord's obsession with you, but rest assured, I will defeat him with great ease."

He sounded confident in that. That was not interesting. Ciel Phantomhive scowled at the man for a moment. It was not as though he _cared_ whether Claude got him or not. At least, not very much anyway. It was just that he cared whether Sebastian cared. For him, life was like a play. Whether good or evil happened, it did not matter. As long as it made for entertaining viewing.

But Sebastian was not interesting to watch at the moment. "Sebastian, come here."

The demon stepped forward, still confident in himself. The boy smirked quietly to himself. He would soon change that. _And then let us see how the Great Demon shall react._ He thought smugly.

The demon gasped as he was dragged down to the boy's level, tie digging into his neck slightly. The Earl Phantomhive regarded him coldly for a moment, eyes dancing over the features of his face. Warm lips were pressed to his, a little clumsily, naively, pressed closely together. Soft and fleshy like little rose petals. His eyes were screwed up tightly, long eyelashes curling and twitching nervously.

He felt himself jolt at the sensation of the other's lips on his, but smiled into the kiss and cupped the back of the boy's head tenderly. His lips caressed the other's, teaching him how to move, sweetly teasing open his love's lips to enter cautiously. His master shivered delicately in his arms, so vulnerable, so pure, although Sebastian knew he would never admit it. The demon let his arm curl around the young teen's waist, easing him up to hold in his arms. The Earl scrutinised his face once more, before leaning in to reinforce the kiss, tiny pink tongue lapping, slightly inexperienced, at the elder's lower lip.

He would make the demon react. Ciel had been satisfied by the little jolt Sebastian had made when he first kissed him, but now, Sebastian was getting ahead of himself once more. _Ciel_ was the master. And his servant would _not _patronise him like this.

He felt himself being set down on Sebastian's lap, and seized the urge to take charge. His lips smashed into the demon's once more, although more forcefully than previously, tiny hands seizing tufts of the luxurious black hair. He almost recoiled in horror when he felt the man force back a dark chuckle.

This was just too cute. The demon smiled into the kiss as his master ravaged his mouth. For such a vulnerable, weak little _human_ to take charge like this. His hands found their place on the boy's waist once more, cruelly respectful of the Earl's honour. The other's chest pressed intently against his, rubbing slightly as they moved. The boy moaned gently. A mixture of desire and surprise shot through him. He never thought such an innocent young master could be this seductive.

"Young master…are you certain about this?" "Sleep with me Sebastian, and that's an order."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me! Warnings for smut, shota… yeah, you know the drill. I decided to make Sebastian gentler than Claude, because Sebastian is in love with Ciel, so I think he'd be gentler.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The usually stoic young Earl moaned softly as the elder man's lips trailed down his neck, caressing and nipping affectionately. So much more gentle than what would be expected from a demon. A shiver scuttled down his spine when the man reached up to lick the spot just below his ear, feeling an irresistible urge to become closer to the warm body.

Suddenly, Sebastian withdrew. The boy whined in both surprise and irritation, finding himself to be scooped up and carried across the room to be laid carefully on the chaise longue. The demon kissed his head tenderly. Gloves were peeled off with teeth, now naked hands slipping off the boy's shirt fluidly, letting it flutter to ground, birdlike in flight, soon joined by the raven's own.

The skin where his lips touched burned. When he bit, the sting was sweet; the boy finding himself craving the nips and kisses like he never craved anything before. This was better than sweets.

The Earl's back arched suddenly as Sebastian enveloped one of the soft pink buds in his mouth, twisting and tasting every inch of the boy's sweet flesh, watching his master's reactions with a protective gaze.

The boy smelt delicious. The scent of Ciel's soul throbbed through him, so addictively. Such a pure perfume, like… vanilla, or freshly washed sheets. But there was a richer, darker undercurrent that was appealing to the demon. Something unidentifiable, but irresistible. The salty flavour of the boy's velvety skin on his lips was bliss, although more tempting than anything he had ever tasted, dragging him in until he found it almost impossible to refuse.

He bit down sharply, causing the boy beneath him to squirm. "Ah! Sebastian! What _the hell _was that for?"

"I'm sorry, my lord."

The demon's tongue washed over his burning skin. A tingling feeling was building up in his stomach as he clutched at the demon's silky hair, burying his face into the heat of his butler's chest. The raven smiled at the vulnerability of the child, slipping a hand down the delicate white flesh to slip inside the modest shorts.

The teen froze. The touch was like flames, dancing sensually across his body, burning so passionately… yet it felt so good. The way those hands caressed every inch of him, discovering all of his secrets, his pleasures, his sins. Mismatched eyes rolled back into his skull as the man began to rub a little harder. "Ah…ngh… Sebastian!"

His mind blanked. The spot that was being touched now… it…

"Un..unnngh… Sebastian, you idiot… not… not there…"

Small hands tried to pry larger ones away, sitting up suddenly. Those long arms cradled him against the man's chest, the warmth surrounding him, burying him in a blanket of pure bliss. To feel this loved was unusual, and Ciel was not used to it. Before, it had always felt patronising and unpleasant, but now… he could not get enough.

"It's alright, young master, just breathe through it… I'm here. Don't be scared."

"Wh…who's scared…y…you…st… stupid demon…"

He had been so confident before. So confident that he would have power over Sebastian. But now, the pleasure dwarfed him, and it terrified him to be this vulnerable. He couldn't stop himself from gulping one of Sebastian's long, slender fingers circled his entrance once more.

"Ready, young master?"

"Wh… when w…will I ever be r…ready for… _ah_!"

The demon's finger slipped in, past the knuckle, probing and stroking, as he watched his master's face cautiously. The Earl lay writhing on the bed, eyes scrunched up in a strange combination of pain and ecstasy, beads of sweat running down his body, his face flushed a beautiful pink. His hand gripped the man's wrist tightly. The knuckles turned white, nails digging into the demon's flesh almost hard enough to draw blood.

"Just breathe through it, my Lord. It will feel good, I promise."

"D…D…Don't pa…patronise me…"

Another shriek rang from the boy's lips as another finger was added, the normally prim young man clenching his hand to his mouth.

"Young master…"

Forcing himself to be silent, the boy writhed on the bed, breath hitching in his throat when a spot within him was hit which made his back arch in pure bliss. His vision was clouded by white, as he lost all sense of reason. All his pride was forgotten, and all that mattered was that moment when…

"Mmmff… Aaah! Se…Sebast..iannngh…"

The Earl collapsed onto the sheets panting furiously, rivulets of sweat streaming down his naked body, breath crushed out of him one final time as the other man fell on top of him. Rolling off, Sebastian held the boy gently, arms folding around the tiny figure. His master looked up in shock. An evil grin spread across the demon's face.

"What kind of a smile is that, you idiot?"


	5. Chapter 5

Warnings: Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me. Shouta. Non-con. Alois with a bondage fetish.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Make him wake up."

The Earl stirred in his sleep, thick black eyelashes fluttering slightly. He felt so blissful in that state, curled up beneath the thick feather duvet, just letting the world float past.

"I _said _wake up Ciel!"

The foreign breath in his ear sent a shiver scuttling down his spine. Mismatched eyes shot open, only to be encased in the blank darkness of a blindfold. Clawed hands gripped at his shoulders, concrete flesh digging into him. His wrists rubbed viciously. His hands were tied. His _hands were tied_.

"Who… who are you? Sebastian? This isn't funny! I _order_ you to stop this!"

"He's not coming, Ciel."

Wait… that voice… he knew it… he recognised it from somewhere… but where…? The demanding, tone, the impertinent way the voice called him "Ciel"…

"Alois."

There was a manic giggle. "Well done, Ciel! Now what will be your prize?"

The blindfold was peeled off him. And suddenly, he realised he was not where he was before. The room was a mansion, very much like his own, but so cold and dark that it felt as though the underworld itself had risen from below the Earth to get to him. The curtains lay in tatters like bat-wings, obscuring the little light that shone from the moon outside, the walls crumbling in a grand kind of death. The demon dragged him up onto his feet, roughly as he came to.

The blonde skipped over to him lightly, winding his arms around the other boy's neck. "Ciel!"

The boy's body on his was sickening. This crude little… brat… He recoiled in a mixture of shock and horror.

"Alois. Let me go _now_."

"Aww, but Ciel, why would I do that when it's so much _fun_ to have you like this?"

A shock darted up his spine, as the boy's tongue traced the inside of his ear. The helpless boy shuddered, suddenly very aware of the two pairs of arms around his naked body. The demon behind him smirked. The hands smoothed the skin on the boy's belly slightly.

"What are you going to…mmph!"

He was cut off by Alois' mouth on his. The other slipped his marked tongue into the other's mouth, ignoring the sound of protest the Earl made.

"Let me _go!_"

The boy's mood darkened. Eyes turned dangerous. A sudden cold aura washed over the blonde, a shadow obscuring his expression.

"Sorry, Ciel. You're not going anywhere."


	6. Chapter 6

Warnings: Yaoi, shouta, non-con. You know the drill. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. I actually hate writing non-con but it's a key part of the plot in this. (Yeah, I know, what plot XD But it will get there.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alois, if you don't let me go, right now, I'll…"

The boy sniggered. "What? Call for your great butler? He won't come, no matter how much you call him."

A hand caressed his cheek, surprisingly gently, causing him to stagger backwards, falling into the man behind him. The demon flesh was like solid concrete, not even twitching as all of Ciel's weight was thrust upon him.

"Keep him there, Claude."

Stony arms snaked around Ciel's waist once more, black fingernails contrasting against the silky white flesh. The gentle way they trailed over him was somehow reassuring yet subtly threatening at the same time, as though ready to tear him any time he made a sudden move. One spidery hand scuttled its way down the expanse of skin, gliding over stomach and hip to rest on his inner thigh, stroking cruelly.

The boy froze in shock, trembling slightly. He did not make a sound, neither from terror, nor from bravery but purely from _surprise_. The demon chuckled darkly at the young human's reaction. These creatures were so unpredictable. Irrational, even. When you expected them to shout or scream, they did nothing. When you expected them to be quiet and take what they were given, they would protest. They were so _interesting_ to watch, especially this young one.

He watched the boy's face intently as his hand crept higher. Absorbing the little whimpers that had begun to drop from the fallen Earl's lips. Breathing in that delicious scent that had taunted him so long, just imagining what this innocent one would taste like in comparison to the scum of the world. And he was so _tempting_. Especially now, looking so vulnerable, lying in Claude's own arms... with his hands tied. Completely helpless. And seeing his master close in around the prey that he longed for more than any other… it was infuriating.

"Ciel… do you want to play a game, Ciel?"

The Earl arched violently as Alois tweaked his nipple, somewhat roughly, the skin aflame with pain and pleasure. A sickening feeling ripped through his body. The feeling of the blood rushing to his body drained his head, dizzying. He felt unable to think, let alone speak; merely writhing in a mixture of protest, horror and hormonal instinct as his body took over.

The sensations were a combination of heaven and hell. The bliss of Claude's hand on him caused inner turmoil to wreak havoc within him, the hideous feeling of being befouled yet revelling in it at the same time. He could hear his own soft whimpers and moans and it _humiliated_ him to have to sink this low. In front of his worst enemy, nonetheless.

Shuddering from the foreign lips on his neck, he attempted to wriggle out of the boy's reach, but to no avail. Claude's hands held him fast, causing him to cry out in pain as the black talons dug into him.

It was so humiliating. Showing this face in front of them. Showing every little emotion which were usually buried. The feeling of being unlocked like this so terrifying, so vulnerable, so _exciting_. And he hated every moment of it.

He saw Alois smirk as he sagged against the demon, suddenly realising that there was no escape. That smirk meant Alois had won. Well, he had, hadn't he? Ciel was abused and degraded, treated like a common _whore_. And there was nothing he could do about it. This was one game he could not win.

He didn't even struggle anymore as the blonde continued to fondle him. Didn't squirm as Claude's claws pierced him, revelling in the pain he was inflicting. He didn't bother to choke back his scream as he was finally penetrated, just knowing that there was no way in hell that he could sink any lower than this.

"Ciel… pant like the… Queen's dog you are! Ah… ahaha! You… you really are the king of mongrels, aren't… you?"

Just trying to lose himself in the pleasure, to forget what was happening. To forget who was making him like this.

This face which he had only ever shown to one person before was being revealed to the world, like some sick piece of artwork. And where was that person now? The man that should be the only one to see him like this? Where was Sebastian now?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: None of the characters belong to me! Warnings: yaoi, smut. Incidentally, I got the presentation of Sebastian's thought process from Sherlock Homes, so I should probably give credit to that, too.

Claude/Sebastian, slight one-sided Finny/Sebastian. People asked me to make my chapter longer, so here we go! More plot, more smut :P

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The butler stirred slightly, the immovable body slowly awakening from his sleep. The body which had seemed so devoid of life before began to breathe, eyelids flickering slightly with every movement of his lungs. The inflamed blood began to pump once more around that black demon heart, reaching every vessel in his body. Eyes shot open.

"Good mor… young master? Master?"

There came no reply. The bed beside him was empty, the silk sheets suddenly cold. Of course, it was not like the young Earl to go for a walk this early in the morning. Much less leave Sebastian when he woke up. He couldn't dress himself. He wouldn't even bathe without his butler's help. _One of the perks of the job, of course_, the demon smirked.

Panic began to set in. Ciel must have been away for a long time. The bed was so cold without his little body in it, the pillow so empty without his little head on it, sleeping so peacefully. The room felt colder without his breath and… _no._ He had been considering letting his emotions get ahead of him. Emotions were useless if he couldn't find his master.

Sebastian was jolted out of his musings when there was a nervous rap at the door. Opening the door a crack, he looked out, amber eyes glowing slightly in the shadows of the corridor. They met shocking blue ones suddenly.

"Oh, Finny?"

The boy jumped slightly. His eyes widened at the sight of the butler's naked chest, face darkening. The feeling of his heart jumping in his chest. "Oh… Mr… Sebastian… sir… I…"

"What is it Finny?"

Finny's blush deepened further still as he realised the butler's close proximity to him, naked chest almost on his. He was well aware that the stance was intended to be slightly threatening, but still…

Sebastian fought back a laugh.

The gardener was obviously finding it difficult to decide where to look, keenly staring at the chest on display before quickly averting his gaze to fixate on his shoes instead. "I think I… I think… _never mind_!"

The demon bent down, face tauntingly close to the other male's. Oh how he loved to toy with these weak humans. "What is it,Finny? Tell me."

"I…thinkIlike…… THE GARDEN'S BURNED DOWN!"

The head butler sighed, withdrawing. "I'll be right down, Finny, just allow me to dress."

The blonde turned away reluctantly, stealing one last glance at the butler's bare skin before the door closed. Behind the door, the demon chuckled. Finny was so obvious. If he weren't so committed to Ciel, he would say Finny was adorable. But as it was, he belonged to his master.

His master. He was gone. But surely that was impossible? How could anyone have been able to take Ciel away from him when he was always so careful? And right there, nonetheless. Who could have been able to get past a demon?

He must have been drugged. Otherwise there was no way that he could have remained asleep whilst his master was taken from him. It also explained the shakiness of his body, the light feeling in his head combined with a dizzying headache. He slid out of bed gingerly.

The butler paced the room, his figure becoming a faint blur with his natural speed. Every tap of his foot helped his thoughts develop, every step creating new thoughts, clicking into place like clockwork.

Ciel Phantomhive. ? Almost certainly. The kidnapper? Acquaintances, maybe? Enemies. Met before? Definitely. The perfectly clear crime scene. No sign of entry. There was only one way that this could be. The supernatural.

Now, the suspects. Supernatural beings that were acquainted with the Earl. William, Grell, Claude, Charles Grey. William had no reason, merely keeping guard against breakers of the law. Grell, of course, was too scared to cross him, although a fit of jealousy may send him Ciel's way. Charles Grey was a more possible suspect. Although Sebastian had been keeping an eye out for him recently, and had seen nothing. Of course he would have known if Grey was around, he was sure of it. So Grey, too, was off the list.

Of course there was one demon, who he had opposed from the beginning. One who had shown a blatant interest in the Earl, who worked for Ciel's enemy, who was determined to bring him to his lowest… that is to say…

"Claude Faustus."

"Good, Michaelis. I am glad to see there is nothing wrong with your mental capacity, even after your little incident last night."

The demon spun around. Claude stared back at him from behind vacant glasses, face as expressionless as ever. No smirk, no fear… nothing. Just the vague luminescence of icy white skin in the shadows of the chamber. He remained motionless as Sebastian stared at him, waiting for him to make the first move. Eventually the Raven spoke.

"You drugged me."

A smirk crept across thin lips. "It was necessary to carry out my master's order."

"You really are the lowest, Claude. Taking advantage of such an intimate situation to do something like…"

"I'm a demon, Michaelis, or have you forgotten what that means yourself?"

With a crash, his head hit the wall violently, Claude pressing up against him, choking the breath from his lungs. A finger slid up the curve of his neck, black nails leaving a long red scratch. "I can teach you what it means to be a demon, Michaelis."

"Where did you take him?"

"That child isn't important now."

The other demon's breath was hot on his ear, causing Sebastian to gasp at the sensations running through his body. So different. So very _human_. He could feel every cell within him coming to life, almost as much as it did with his master. He gasped as the man bit his ear hard. Long tongue washed over the sensitive skin.

"Faustus… I said _where is he_?"

The demon smirked silently into the crook of his neck, merely leaving a little trail of bites down the silky flesh, porcelain turning to blood red. The little ruby droplets slipped soundlessly down the stony flesh, before being lapped up by an eager tongue. The Phantomhive butler gulped. The demonic fire was being reawakened with the touch of the devil. Sebastian spun round suddenly. He would have control, even if it was only in this. He captured the other man's lips suddenly, forcing his tongue into the other's mouth, determined to ravage him until he _**bled**_**. **He felt the other start to respond, and took advantage by scraping his fangs along the foreign tongue, leaving two perfect, parallel scrapes.

Far from flinching, the Spider smirked into Sebastian's mouth, one hand scuttling up his shirt, tracing over the perfectly shaped curvatures of his chest. Pinching and scratching in such delicious cruelty. The long-fingered hand slid across his skin, suddenly tweaking at a nipple viciously. The demon watched as the one who had beaten him so many times surrendered to him, back arching into his touch slightly, suppressing a moan to maintain his pride. That face, normally so expressionless, becoming so sensual, twisting into an open-mouthed "O", a slight blush tainting the ivory cheeks.

The hands withdrew. The Phantomhive butler relaxed slightly, breath falling into rhythm once more as the other began to slip off his shirt, slowly massaging open the buttons, peeling cotton from flesh to pool in a heap on the floor.

Those fangs raking down his skin, dangerous yet seductive, sliding over muscle, tongue dipping into his navel. Sebastian shivered. Teeth nibbling over the curvature of his hipbones, jutting over his trousers. They withdrew. The Raven jumped as he was spun around once more, flying into the wall, arms pinned above his head as the other demon clamped down on his neck, bites slowly turning into passionate kisses, melting him, forcing him to submit under the relentless pleasure.

His hands were released as the lips slid down his spine, kissing and tracing the curve of his back, tongue sliding over the line, to finish at the top of his trousers.

The hands crawled over to his crotch. A breath hitched in his throat as Claude stroked along the tightening seam. He felt his hips buck of their own accord, loving yet detesting the helpless state that he had been driven to. He could feel himself hardening quickly, Claude's ministrations causing his knees to buckle and shake, hands clutching at the wall as though it was his saving grace.

The spider seemed to sense Sebastian was at his brink, and swiftly removed the man's belt, pulling down his trousers swiftly. Claude's hand returned to holding the other's, clenched together in lust. His other hand slid around swiftly, plunging two fingers into the other man's mouth.

Sebastian choked at the foreign presence. His tongue attempted to push the hand out, head recoiling slightly. The Trancy butler chuckled darkly behind him, removing his fingers, and plunging three without warning into the other's behind.

"Ah!"

The raven tensed around the intruder, attempting to wriggle out of the man's reach. The fingers curled inside him, hitting something within him that made him cry out in a strange mixture of pleasure and agony where pride simply did not matter anymore. The presence was withdrawn, leaving him unsatisfied. He whimpered slightly, before looking ashamed at his own lack of dignity.

"Did you want that, Michaelis? Don't worry. You can still have it. All you have to do… is _beg_."

Beg. That's _all_ he had to do? He had to degrade himself, to lose all his pride, for _that_? He had to beg this man, his arch-enemy for _this_? But he was painfully hard now, and the man's fingers clenched around his hand meant that he couldn't even deal with it himself. _Damn this human body_. His member ached for release, throbbing so deliciously. Every time it even brushed against the wall was enough to make him sigh.

"Faust… do it."

"I didn't hear a plea, Michaelis."

The Raven grit his teeth, fangs digging into the flesh of his lips.

"_Please_."

The Spider relished the feeling of humiliating the man, a cruel smirk creeping across his face once more. "I didn't quite hear you, Michaelis."

"You heard me you bastar… _please_."

Sebastian cried out as the other embedded himself inside him, scraping his insides with that delicious rawness which he so craved. He could taste his own blood on his lips as he bit down, the rough thrusts drawing both agony and pleasure until one was not decipherable from the other. Claude's hand crept around his waist slowly, crawling and scuttling down his skin to tug at his erection, teasingly slowly. The Raven moaned, thrusting lightly into it. Trying to be one with the hellfire. Yearning for the sweet flames on his skin.

The pace of the thrusts within him sped up, the drum pounding within him, taunting him, luring him to dance. To dance until he died. To breath every beat, to consume every thrust, to let it wear him away until all that was left was a monster of lust.

Claude's hand on him, Claude within him, possessing him as though _he_ was Claude's prey, taking over his heart and soul as though he could no longer think any more.

The thrusts flew into him, one after the other. The man behind him let out a soft hiss, nails digging into the other demon's flesh, causing him to yelp slightly. Claude's fangs sinking into him. _Devour me. Consume me whole. I am yours for the taking._

His back arched once more with the last final thrust, blanking out completely as he fell to the ground, nails scraping along the brickwork one last time.

The other stood back. He turned away as he licked his fingers clean, the tiny grey point flicking over the nail, before he redressed. Claude surveyed his handiwork. Michaelis' apparently lifeless body, dirtied and debased for the world to see, weeping with sweat, blood and tears of ecstasy.

The demon strode out the open door, casting back one last sneer as he left.

Behind him, an amber eye flickered open.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:Now that the ClaudexSebastian chapter is over (sad face) it's time for the slightly more plotful part to begin. Slightly more plotful XD Implied ClaudexAlois. One very minor OC. Which I'm using to reflect Alois anyway. So it shouldn't be too bad. Bear with it (I hate OCs as much as you do.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Spider began to walk briskly back to the mansion, imagining the look of glee on his master's face. The humans bustled around him, totally unaware of the demon within their midst. He could savour every one of their scents, blending together in a huge melting pot of spices. The sweet and the bitter. The salty and the fragrant. The sensual way the women's skirts rustled in their movements, swooping and diving within the crowd like birds of paradise. The mysterious attraction of the men's souls, buried beneath the thick layers of cloth, sending out a seductive, subtle scent.

And the way the air changed shape before him as he drew closer to the mansion. The scent becoming stronger, saltier, the scent of blood and destruction richer, drawing the demon closer, hypnotizing him in his hunger.

The Trancy Manor was close now, his enemy gone. There was no rush to get back.

A delicious scent wafted past suddenly, causing the demon to stop in his tracks abruptly. A young youth strode past, clad in ragged clothing, the spicy aroma of his soul bared for all. Glossy chestnut hair glistened under the afternoon sun, flowing in waves down to slender, curved shoulders.

The demon inhaled sharply, consuming the fragrance of the boy.

The youth spun round, coming face-to face with the devil. "Oh! Sir! Can I help you? Are you looking for someone, perhaps?" a sly smirk slid across those beautiful features, wide innocent eyes suddenly turning alluring.

Of course, there was no particular reason for him to hurry back, now that he was close to home already, the Phantomhive butler dispatched.

"Maybe I am." Claude Faustus smiled. Oh this one was just easy prey.

"I could help you find him." The brunette sounded mischievous, the slight sinister edge of his voice just enough to make the demon's mouth water, reminiscent of Alois.

The Spider followed the boy into an alleyway, the shadows shrouding them from view. Nobody noticed them go in. Nobody saw the youth press himself up against the man so willingly, legs entwined.

Claude sneered a little at the young prostitute's foolishness. Their lips crashed together, the brunette gasping a little at the searing heat of the man's mouth. _Just like fire_. Tongues entangled like flames, weaving and writhing in blissful agony with their owners embedded themselves in each other, hips grinding passionately.

The older man's hand slid down the boy's shorts, squeezing slightly at the soft flesh. His nails raked up and down the cheek. He could feel the boy gasp and twist, freezing slightly in surprise and slight pain as Claude's finger penetrated him, curling cruelly. The brunette clung onto his shirt, panting, trying to find himself before he came.

One small hand unbuckled the butler's trousers, sliding down the match the man's thrusts, gripping tightly. He hadn't expected the man's canines to sink into him. Hadn't expected the agonising pain as he was torn apart, his blood painting the whole alley scarlet.

XXX

The sensation tore through him like a wave as he drank in everything about the boy, the taste which he so craved, the sweet, and salty flavour of his soul, his body, his blood. The feeling of the unknown boy entering into him, soul joining his, in an explosion of ecstasy.

In that one moment, he could feel his life force and his own in their full capacity, so overwhelming and powerful that his knees felt weak. This boy was so alive, the blood pulsing under his fangs, so thrilling in comparison to the mediocre humans that he had consumed so far.

And he reminded him of Alois. The still mischievous yet terrified glint in his dying eyes, the seductive movements of his still weakening body. How delicious his master would be to consume when it was finally time.

Claude was so caught up in the rapture of the feast, that he never noticed a black shadow slip past him, journeying up to the Trancy manor. At least, not until it was too late.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Raven ran. His body ached in agony as he sped past his previous attacker, yet he could not stop, ignoring the mere human that the demon was devouring. He had more decency than to interfere now. He ignored the man's shout as the brunette slumped to the floor, Faustus suddenly coming round. The other's sudden awareness of him spurred him on into overdrive, powering forwards towards the Trancy manor. _Ciel_.

The manor loomed before him, the gothic Victorian building overshadowed in the evening light, the shapes and figures becoming silhouettes as he slowed down. His sprint became a run, his run a stagger as he slowed. He could hear his master calling out to him in his thoughts, the sound resonating throughout his mind like an alarm.

_Sebastian? Where are you? __**Sebastian**_**?**

He was in the top room. The attic. The demon could sense him, the bond beckoning to him. He could feel Faustus approaching fast. The tapping of his feet was near. But he must not alert the other servants. Sebastian slid into the shadows, slowly crawling up the vertical face of the building, trying not to make a sound. His master's whimpers grew closer. So near to the top window now.

Faustus was hot on his tail, starting to climb up behind him. There was no time to lose. The Phantomhive butler smashed the window open, shards of glass exploding into the demon flesh.

The room was almost empty. Cold stone tiles covered the floor, curtains torn into shreds. And in the far corner were two boys. The blonde crouched over the other, glaring up at the demon with vague annoyance, rather than actual terror. His shirt was unbuttoned, revealing a slip of pale skin, and beneath him was Ciel.

His eye-patch stripped from him, his master stared up at Sebastian, a stiff look of relief washing over his features. He shrunk back from the Trancy Earl, and in the flickering candle-light, the demon could see the bruises and burns from his bonds littering his beautiful skin.

The boy opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off. Sebastian spun round. A figure stood behind him, dwarfed in shadow, yellow eyes glowing sinisterly.

"You are a loyal dog, aren't you, Michaelis?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hate the last line Oh well….


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK, so I got one review asking me for a threesome :P And that is coming up, just to let you know. But I had to finish this chapter first. Clean chapter, I'm afraid. Warnings: Random Grell and stroppy Alois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Claude lunged towards him. The knife slashed towards him, threading a pattern through the cloth of his shirt. He was unarmed, and already weakened. And he couldn't get to Ciel, who lay in the corner shielded protectively by Alois. "You're not getting Ciel back! Ciel's _mine_!" The blonde screamed, slender arms winding round the semi-conscious boy, almost suffocating.

Sebastian dived behind a curtain, jumping as it was slashed in half before him. A well-aimed punch hit the Spider's jaw, the bone making a hideous crunching sound. The man groaned slightly. "Claude! What are you doing? Get him! He can't get Ciel! I won't _let_ him!"

Alois' screeches rung in the Spider's ears like siren call. _Yes master. I will do as you command._ He threw a chair at the man, the wood splintering on the demon flesh, cracking in two, as brittle as china. The man's expression barely changed, constantly edging towards his master, but Claude would not let him have Ciel. Ciel belonged to his master now.

Claude dived towards him again, the blade narrowly missing Sebastian's throat. The demon ducked. He tumbled onto the ground, leaving a slight trail of blood, before jumping up once more.

"I won't let you have him! He's mine!"

Claude swooped towards him once more, and Sebastian made a desperate grab for Ciel, his hands connecting with flesh. Something hit the sideboard, but there was no time to check that now.

Sebastian flinched slightly as the blade seared across his back. The Raven slipped wordlessly out of the window, the child in his arms, falling through the air with surprising control and grace. He landed on the ground with a soft thud, running into the woods without hesitation.

Sebastian glanced back. There was no sign of Claude as they leapt across the treetops. Tiny arms wound their way around his neck, and he smiled. He had succeeded. He glanced lovingly down at the boy. The way that the boy's beautiful body curled so tenderly in his arms, the pout of those sleeping lips, that beautiful sleeping… face…

The child lying in his arms was not Ciel. Alois stirred slightly in his arms, blue eyes slowly flickering open. "Unnngh... My head _huuurts_. CLAUDE! GET ME SOME…ice…" He blinked slightly in confusion. "You… you're the Phantomhive butler… who do you think you are to touch me? Put me DOWN!"

Sebastian landed in a small clearing, irritated slightly by the Trancy boy's constant protests.

"Believe me Lord Trancy, this was not my desired outcome either." Sebastian ignored the vague drumming of the teen's fists on his chest, dropping him with a soft _flump_.

"OWWW! HEY!"

The demon ignored the teenager glaring up at him, rubbing the back of his head. Ugh. He had to lose his cute master for this spoiled brat? The boy pouted and turned his back on Sebastian, curled up in a ball. The Raven frowned at his back. So discourteous for a young Lord.

A silence rung through the trees, the only sound the rustling of the skeletal winter branches in the wind.

"So… what shall we do now, Lord Trancy?"

"You're the kidnapper, aren't you meant to decide?" the boy replied sourly.

Sebastian could practically _smell_ that pout. If Alois ever had his cute moments, this was certainly not one of them. He resorted to silence once more, staring vacantly up at the trees overhead. Of course, he could attempt to penetrate the mansion again, but the security would surely be tighter and of course, he had Alois to deal with. That boy could ruin the whole plan. Unless he left him in the woods… the demon smirked. That option seemed very appealing right now. But he had to put up with him. Alois was his only leverage, after all.

The blonde turned around, spotting Sebastian lying on his back in the grass, staring upwards vacantly. He twitched. "Get up and do something, you idle _lump_."

The man ignored the kick, not even twitching as the boot glanced his leg. "Well what do you suggest?"

"It's `Your Highness' to you, Butler!"

"On the contrary, Lord Trancy, I am not your butler, so I will not undertake your orders."

The demon stood up, glancing around the clearing. Well, if he calculated correctly, they were fifty miles away from the Trancy Manor. He furrowed his brow. He could have gone further if there wasn't such a dead weight. Still, to get back that far with Alois… how was he to rescue his master? He could always knock the boy out… that would get rid of some of the whining as well. He glanced slyly over at the boy, who had resorted to screaming and kicking the ground.

He knelt down beside the teenager, whose screeches slowly lowered to soft whimpers.

"Claude! Claude, you bastard! Where are you? Where are you when I need you?"

Of course, Claude could be here. If he had followed them... he had to check the surrounding area.

"Lord Trancy, I'm going to get some water, alright."

Sebastian received no reply from the boy sprawled on the ground, who just grunted slightly and turned his back on him. He prowled off into the forest, leaving the teen alone.

All was quiet. There was a little sound from the birds and trees around him, a slight cracking of twigs underfoot, but he could neither see nor smell another demon. But there was something in the air that was a little different. Something more foreign, something…

"Ooooh! Sebas-chaaaan!"

A flurry of red swept down towards him, hair whipping around him, blinding him slightly. Sebastian tried to push the woman…man… _thing_ off him. But failed as the Death God attatched himself to his leg.

"Long time no see, honey!"

The Raven shuddered. "Grell."

"Heeey! Don't sound so cold!"

From one whiny creature to another. Sebastian sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. The _thing_ didn't seem to notice and planted a large _wet_ kiss on his cheek.

"It's been so long, darling, and now I am so lucky as to meet with you alone! Oh the things we could…"

"Grell, we are not alone."

Grell pouted, folding his arms. Then perked up considerable, reattatching himself once more. "But that just makes it more exciting, doesn't it sweetheart?"

"The Trancy Lord is here."

The man let out a wail of annoyance and desperation. "That brat? What is he doing here? He's so uncute it's… it's… it should _be a crime_!"

"Says you." The demon muttered under his breath, ignoring the sad glare he got in return.

Long arms wound themselves around his neck, and Sebastian suddenly became very aware of Grell's face close to his. "So what should we do now that we're all alone?"

The Raven shoved the man off him, ("Heeey! That huuuuurt!") and prowled off into the trees once more. "I've got to keep an eye on the young Lord, Grell. And if I see you here again, I will…"

"Alright, alright, I get the message… I look forward to the next time, honey!"

And he was gone. Sebastian didn't look back, just made purposefully towards the spot where Alois lay. He could almost smell the boy as he drew close, he was near now. The same trees, the long grass, the ring of toadstools on his right. Alois should be here. This very spot in fact…

But Alois was not there. He had gone to find Claude.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I got all your requests and the chapter in question is just coming up :) but bear with me for one chapter first - aka ClaudexCiel! I like alternating between characters, so I'm trying to keep the pattern for the moment. Warnings: Shouta, semi-noncon, angst, etc etc...

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Spider stared down at the boy vacantly, amber eyes glowing slightly in the shadows, swooping down to kneel by the boy's curled body. He was beautiful, for a human. That sleeping face, scrunched up in his nightmares, so appealing in its agony. The way that those long eyelashes flickered so seductively in his dreams, the alluring groans that he would occasionally make... the Spider had waited for this for so long. His new Master.

If only he could have had them both. The hauntingly beautiful, serious boy, and the mischievous, distraught, torn-up one. Alois. That delicious scent ran through his mind once more. To taste them both, to feel each under his fingertips would be... paradise. Heaven for the one that would never reach it.

The teen gives a faint moan, turning in his bonds. His fingers curl and uncurl, a light sigh escaping from those torn lips. A trickle of blood trickled down his chin. The demon smirked. The boy really had no idea how appealing he looked did he? The long devil's tongue whisked around the boy's chin, lapping up every sensuous droplet. Cerulean eyes snapped open.

"What are you doing?"

The tiny body was so tense. Slender fingers skimmed over the curves of Ciel's naked flesh, dancing over his inner thighs, causing a shudder to rack through him.

Those eyes continued to watch him. The hand gave a dangerous stroke to his member, yellow irises mocking him as he stiffened, heart thundering in his head. He could feel himself writhing, bending into himself, although it was not a conscious decision. Bound hands tried to pry the free one away.

"D... don't..."

The foreign hands squeezed hard. The boy fell to the floor, panting. Claude admired his handiwork, watching the way the boy squirmed underneath him. The other hand crept up to toy with the boy's nipple, scraping over sensitive skin. He continued to watch intently as he leant down to bite the other, cruelly and sweetly. Tiny hands attempted to push him away.

"Master... I love you, Master..."

"I am _not_ your Master, Claude!"

Of course he wasn't. Claude was forever to be bound by Alois. This was the only way that he could ever consume Ciel like this, feeling every cell of his body, feeling his heartbeat, the throb of blood in his veins. He could breath all of the boy's breaths, revell in the life-force that he would never have, get high on the humanity that would never be his.

The boy cringed as the demon's lips trailed down his body, nipping and suckling on the delicate skin, feeling his body heating up under the intimate touch. Consuming him as dangerously as an inferno, singeing him and turning his resolve to ashes.

It felt so wonderful, yet so impure. The feeling of indulging yourself in something so impure, you feel sick at yourself, yet revel in it at the same time. Like eating yourself to death, that beautiful, sickening gluttony, radiating from every pore.

"Unngh...Clauuude..."

Those entwined hands come to clasp at his hair, drawing him closer. The Spider smiles at the blue-haired boy below him. Not a spleasant smile. A sneer, but the cerulean-eyed can sense feelings of passion and lust beneath it. Love had nothing to do with this.

The demon slips down his stomach, still stroking the boy absently, taking in every shudder. He could feel his own human body beginning to react at the sight of the naked boy, and marvelled at its sensitivity. Oh the wonders of the natural. Being able to experience something like this was perfection. To think that something so passionate, so lustful, so impure, could come from _humanity. _

Of course, he knew what to do. Many a time had he seen these sorts of thoughts in a person's head, absorbing them as their soul as they died in his arms. And this would happen to his master, too, of course. A smirk crossed his face as he bent down, tongue wrapping itself around the teen's member, suffocating so blissfully.

The boy convulsed beneath him, screaming out a wordless sound as he was robbed of his essence, feeling the man's tongue trailing like ropes over his stinging flesh, toes scrunching up as the man nibbled delicately along his length, engulfing him into the deathly sweetness of his orgasm.

"Ah... mm... Claude..."

He put up no resistance now. What did it matter if he had lost his pride, if he could feel like _this_? What did it matter that he was betraying the man he loved if he could bathe in this stunning, blinding pleasure? What did it matter if he drowned in it, what did it matter if he died? Nothing mattered but this moment, nothing mattered except this.

He could lose himself beneath the waves, screaming out in sweet agony as Claude's finger delved into him, feeling every sin that was buried beneath the folds of flesh. He could absorb himself in his writhing, twisting until he no longer knew himself. Until he had lost all personality, just feeling everything there was to be felt in this life. The pain and the pleasure, molding into one until he could no longer tell them apart.

He let out an animalistic howl as Claude went inside. Never had he felt like this before. Never felt so raw. So alive. He could feel his arousal building up once more in the pit of his stomach, raising like the tides, building up like flames, ready to burn down everything, just for this.

The feeling of the demon inside him, so dangerous, so damaging, so desirable, could corrupt his soul until his dying day. But he felt nothing for the demon itself. He could only imagine he was with Sebastian, just craving his touch to be on him instead of Claude's.

_Sebastian. Why can't this be you? I want you. Sebastian._

Sebastian's hands all over his flesh. Sebastian's lips on his, Sebastian consuming all that he was ready to give. Sebastian so beautiful and sweet, yet so wild and dangerous. The perfect combination of excitement and security. Sebastian inside him.

The boy arched up once more, crying out at the thought of his lover as he came, spilling himself over the other man who meant nothing to him. Semen mingled with tears, with love and with hate.

_Sebastian. I want you._


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Chapter 11 already! I feel emotional *sniff sniff* I'm a little bit of a request-whore, so I'm going to appease one of my fans and do some SebastianXAlois… and as promised, there is ClaudexSebastianxAlois later on in this chapter I've never written a threesome before, so please bear with me while I get to grips with it. Alois may be a little bit OOC. Well, more than a bit. But bear with it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The demon ran through the forest, searching for the boy. Without Alois he had nothing. Nothing to persuade Claude to give back his Young Master. Alois was close now, he could sense it, hearing the pattering of tiny feet, the rapid, ragged breaths hoarse under the teen's tongue. He could smell the salty aroma of sweat mingling with tears, mixed with the raw, unmistakable scent of blood.

The footsteps grew nearer, irregular. He could see Alois' figure in the distance, through the trees, just a few more steps now… but the teen was walking strangely. The Raven slowed slightly in surprise. He was limping, the flesh of his leg tattered slightly, as he glanced around in terror and desperation.

The demon caught up to him, catching him as he collapsed. "Lord Trancy… Lord Trancy, can you hear me?" he knelt down by the partially conscious boy, touching the torn flesh tenderly. Raising his hand to his mouth, he savoured the delicious taste of the boy's blood. It was like a fine wine. Heavy, a little over-powering, but with more subtle undercurrents which tingled on his tongue, ridding his brain of all rational thought. But he couldn't consume Alois now. Not now that he had gone to all this effort to get him back.

The demon sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "How could you have been so foolish?"

"Shut up, Michaelis. Nobody asked you to come after me." The boy muttered, glaring up at the demon.

"Who did this to you?"

The boy stared at the ground vacantly. His mouth moved a little, tracing the words, but no sound came out. Unusual for Alois to be left speechless. Eventually he sighed, shoving Sebastian away from him. "I…I don't remember… it doesn't matter. Just help me, would you?"

The demon laid the boy down under a tree gently, tearing a strip from his tattered tailcoat and binding his wound. The boy looked up at him with large eyes, shivering slightly under his touch. "Why are you doing this, Sebastian? I'm not your master." He turned away slightly, but the demon pulled him back, cupping his chin in his hands

"Lord Trancy… you're not as annoying as I first thought you were."

"Gee, _thanks_." The boy snarled.

He froze as Sebastian's lips brushed his for a moment.

"What… what are you do….mmf!" He was cut off once more by Sebastian's mouth on his, his tongue darting inside like a flame, melting him from the inside out.

"Seba…mm!" He could feel his resolve slipping away as he clung to the demon's tattered clothing. It felt strange, having someone else touch him like this. Neither the man he loved, nor the one who abused him, not the one who destroyed him, nor the one who would do so. _Claude_. _Why can't this be you? I love you,Claude…_

A hand slipped under his shirt, tweaking at the hardened nubs roughly. The boy arched into the older man, panting into his chest.

"Hmm… that's strange, Alois. Although you're so _experienced_…" the word was accentuated by a sharp nip to his ear. "You're still so sensitive."

"Sebastian…don…" _I want Claude._

But then, of course, Claude would never love him. Why did he even bother to protest, when he could just lie back and enjoy it? Imagining that it was Claude touching him like this, feeling Claude's hands running all over his body.

The boy shuddered, digging his nails into the man's chest. Clinging on for dear life as Sebastian's hands slid down his body, shuddering as the foreign hand embraced him, stroking him gently, yet with a ferocity behind it that could only ever come from the demon. Such delicious ferocity. The blonde wanted to take the terror that it inspired in him and bind it to his soul. The thrill of being one with such danger.

He gasped once more as those hands slid off his shorts, panting into the demon's shoulder as those long fingers caressed his inner thighs. "St… stop… teasing…"

"Oh? But it's so much _fun_."

The teen glared up at him from under a mass of blonde fringe. The Raven chuckled lightly. Oh, it was so delightful to be able to have this without all the ordering from his master. And with Alois, he could permit himself to be a little rougher, too. The blonde shrieked as Sebastian's finger penetrated him, dry and without warning. Clutching at the man's wrist, he scowled up at the smirking demon.

"Take it _out_."

"No." Oh how _refreshing_ it was, to be able to say that.

There came a shocked gasp, and the crunch of a foot on leaves. Both males jumped. Alois gave a faint cry of surprise and pain as the finger was withdrawn, Sebastian throwing him unceremoniously to the ground. He huddled under the man's jacket as the Raven paced the clearing, looking for the source of the sound. A shadow shot across the clearing, flickering in the evening light. An obscured, shapeless silhouette. The demon stopped abruptly. Fingers giving a twitch of apprehension.

Sebastian spoke first. "Come out, Faustus." He called, almost lazily.

Claude stepped out from behind a large oak, amber eyes glinting threateningly, gloved hands curled into fists by his sides. "Michaelis." He spat. He glanced possessively over to where Alois sat, naked under the other demon's coat. The Raven followed his gaze, smirking.

"Ah, yes, Claude. You're just in time to see me steal your Young Master. A technique with which you are _very familiar_, am I right?"

"You had no right to touch him, Michaelis." A snarl ripped from the Spider's throat, still staring at his master's naked body.

"Oh, but it's not your place to make your master's decisions for him." The Raven began, silkily. "Why don't we let him make his own choice?"

And the boy gulped as the two demons made their way towards him.

"You'll pick me, won't you, Alois?" The Raven murmured into the blonde's ear, tongue whisking around the shell in a flourish.

The boy moaned sweetly in response. Familiar fangs raked down his hips, fingers caressing the sensitive flesh, healing the wounds left behind.

"You have no chance, Michaelis. Alois Trancy belongs to _me_." The Spider snarled from his position.

The teenager clutched at the black hair desperately, trying to guide the man's head to his member. "Claude… get _on with it_…."

"Yes, Faustus, you wouldn't want to displease your master now, would you?" Sebastian smirked into the back of Alois' neck.

The boy sighed in blissful appreciation as he felt the demon's lips caress him, travelling down his spine to nip and suckle at the curve of his lower back, one finger tracing between the cheeks of his behind teasingly.

Sebastian smirked at the Spider round the boy's hip, watching him lower himself to pleasure the boy. Now, if there were one thing that would _really_ irritate him then that would be…

He rubbed the finger a little deeper, touching the tight ring of muscle teasingly slowly, feeling it flicker and flinch under the light touch. Alois moaned loudly.

"Do you want it in here, _young master_?" Sebastian addressed Alois, smirking at the other demon.

Claude hissed.

"Sebastian… Please…"

The grin widened. Claude looked faintly sick at _his_ master calling out to Sebastian in that tone of voice. The Raven bit his lip evilly as a new plan formed in his mind, as he watched the Spider do his best to pleasure his master, those thin lips moving up and down on the boy's young member.

"You know, I might need some persuasion… after all, I have been the one worshipping you tonight…"

The Raven removed himself from the boy, and sat back, watching the couple sprawled over his coat. Alois rolled over to gaze at him confusedly. "What?"

Sebastian's grin grew further still, if that were possible. He now rather resembled a Cheshire cat. And Claude didn't like it. The Raven leant down to whisper softly in the teen's ear.

"I mean _pleasure me_, Alois Trancy."

Claude snarled, fingers tightening around _his_ Highness.

"Shut up, Claude." The blonde argued. His face grew thoughtful, thinking it over. He turned back to Sebastian. "…Yes…I'll do it."

There was a sharp intake of breath from Claude, his arms tightening around _his_ Young Master. Alois scowled back at him, peeling off the long-fingered hands. "Get off me, Claude."

"Yes, Your Highness." The Spider released him, reluctantly, hissing softly under his breath. His amber eyes were deadly yellow, glaring up at Sebastian from the shadows. _I __**will**__ beat you, Michaelis. Alois is mine, tonight. _The Raven gazed back at him smugly as the boy tentatively began to tug down his flies. _We'll see about that, __**Claude**__._

Sebastian moaned quietly as his achingly hard member was exposed to the open air. Alois gave him a quick teasing glance, before returning his gaze to his work, softly stroking the hardened flesh with one finger, running his other hand along the sensitive flesh of the man's inner thigh. The demon stared down at the boy intently as the blonde leant down, giving a slight experimental puff of air to the head, before lapping at it experimentally. Sebastian stared down, mesmerised, eyes fixated on the mark that decorated the boy's tongue, and the slow way that the boy engulfed him, leaving a trail of nibbles down the side.

Alois moaned suddenly as Claude slid a finger into him, the sensation causing the Raven to gulp suddenly and buck his hips uncontrollably. The Spider smirked a little at the other demon's lack of self-restraint. The blonde gagged slightly, and the Spider's grin widened. _He_ would win his master over tonight.

Tossing his head back, the young Lord whimpered slightly as his Butler entered him. Such a familiar rhythm, such a familiar heat coursing through his body, unable to think as he became one with _his_ servant once more. Nothing mattered anymore. Not the man in front of him, not the scene around him. Not even his life up until now. Just the feeling of Claude inside him, every breath, every moan in sync.

And now it was not just the tickle of a flame. It was as though he was engulfed by it. So powerfully strong, so bittersweet in the inferno. These hands tracing the curvatures of his body, the caresses both gentle, and intense, so blinding that he couldn't tell them apart anymore. The pleasure of one indecipherable from the other. The man that he loved the same as the demon he loathed.

That fire coursing through every artery, every vein, every capillary, that sweet singeing, that sweet smoke, blinding and agonising, depriving him of air, yet so beautiful that he could never part from it. It was like death and a drug at once. Everything he needed, right here.

And Claude was there. Suddenly, Sebastian didn't matter anymore. He didn't feel Sebastian's hands on him, neither the gentle stroking, nor the rough pinching. It didn't matter. Because Claude was here, engulfing him, trapping him, the pleasure and the pain so vivid that it was impossible to separate them. He wanted it all. The pleasure, the pain. He wanted to feel Claude as he was. A demon, a devil, a monster... but in the end, he was Claude. Beautiful, destructive, infectious Claude.

"Claude…"


End file.
